


出轨游戏（16）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（16）

第十六章

婚礼推迟整整两个月，因为胫骨骨折。

王耀撇过头望向窗外，假装不去看基尔伯特幸灾乐祸的脸。已经快要初夏了，打着石膏的腿开始发热发痒，用不了多久，层层叠叠的纱布下面就会不可避免的生出大片红痱。

“你再想什么？”基尔伯特说，两个月前他也是这么问，但语气可比现在疯狂的多。“老爷子下手挺有分寸，确保脸上留没疤。”

“嗯。”王耀翻个身，阖眼敷衍。

“小傻子。”基尔伯特趴到王耀耳朵边。“你是不是真喜欢上布拉金斯基家那小崽？起来给哥们讲讲，让我也乐呵乐呵呗。”

“滚。”

“别介呀。”基尔伯特说。“你他妈个老狐狸这么多年就纯情这么一把，还让人耍了，千载难逢，你起来说说，我以后还指望这笑话活呢。”

“活个蛋，你死去吧。”

“这可不是王老板满脸鼻涕眼泪，勇闯警戒线，爆炸现场急救夫的时候了。”基尔伯特坏笑。“让开！让开！让我进去！”他扭捏作态，细着嗓子发出怪声。“JING察叔叔，伊万在哪，公寓里还有个人……”

“老子才没你那么恶心。”

“您倒是不矫情，直接从防火梯上摔断腿，还挨亲爹顿臭揍，真他妈英雄。”基尔伯特摇摇头，抿了口橙汁。“就是不知道，人布拉金斯基家主领不领情，你现在都沦为有钱婊子们饭后茶余的笑柄了。”

“他们说什么？”阳光被百叶窗割成碎片，斑驳的洒在王耀苍白的脸上。

“下贱倒贴的婊子、死缠烂打的变态、虚有其表的废物，王家该由次子继承之类。”基尔伯特说。“目前为止最广为流传的三个版本……哦，对了，还有些吃饱了撑着没事干的年轻妞们在网路上以你为原型，创造各种悲情同性恋小说。”基尔伯特从白大褂下面的衣兜里掏出手机，朝王耀晃晃。“就因为我当时把你从现场救出来，现在连我都被写进小说里，你听听。”他翻看手机念道。“这位不知姓名的医生，年轻而英俊，浑身都透着股男孩的干净气，双目清澈得玛瑙珠子般透亮。”基尔伯特咂咂嘴。“抛去和你翻云覆雨那段过于详细性行为描写不提，中肯的评价是我还不怎么讨厌它。”

“真可悲。”王耀说。“可怜的基尔伯特医生只能从虚无缥缈的低俗小说里寻找认同，是伊莎给你的关注太少了吗？你现在就像只禁欲过度的雄孔雀。”

“这叫有目共睹的英俊。”基尔伯特说。“万千少女正前仆后继的拜倒在哥的白大褂下，正所谓满园春色是关不住。”

“那你想一枝红杏出墙来呗。”

“本大爷可没你那勾三搭四的骚情雅致。”基尔伯特觑眼瞅着王耀。“我这辈子就伊莎了。”

“是，也就她瞎眼。”王耀用没受伤的腿，狠踢对方屁股。

“贱蹄子。”基尔伯特夹住记录本，用碳素笔尖去戳他脚上的穴位。

“早上好。”阿尔叩叩敞开的门，拎着花捧走进来。

“早，琼斯先生。”基尔伯特收敛起孩子气，假模假样的朝阿尔打了声招呼。

“他的腿怎么样了？”阿尔说。

“X光片显示骨愈合情况恢复良好。”基尔伯特从公文包里翻出张光片举到阳光下。“你看这里。”他用笔尖沿着某个方向划了下。“骨折线模糊，骨痂生长也很不错。这周末就可以拆石膏，接下来的两个月只要不负重就不会有什么大问题。”他抬腕看表。“我接下来还有客户，就不叨扰了。”

你有个锤子客户，王耀在心里唾弃。

“哦，对了，这周末我必须看望可怜的小伯德先生，所以拆石膏的事会交给罗德里赫医生处理，他比我更擅长日后的康复训练。”

“您费心了。”阿尔说。

“职责所在。”基尔伯特朝阿尔露出八颗牙。“再见，琼斯先生。”

从不长眼的基尔伯特还体贴的合住了卧房的门，锁舌落下的一瞬间，王耀禁不住打了个哆嗦。他揪紧薄被下的床单，紧张的一塌糊涂，但仍然不可思议的维持着表面上的平静，这种过度防御的应激反应在生物学上通常被称为战或逃。

“最近看电视了吗？”阿尔轻车熟路的从窗帘后面摸出花瓶。

“没。”王耀盯着他把枯萎的红蔷薇扔进垃圾桶。

“也对。”阿尔点点头。“那破事闹得满城风雨，要是我也不会看，省得闹心。”

“谢谢。”王耀说。

“为了花？”阿尔微笑回头，白肤蓝眼，已是英俊至极。

“一切。”王耀卸下防备，两个月来头一遭。

“我还以为你这辈子都打算咬紧牙关。”阿尔拆开花捧，把它们依次的往里插。“不过这也没什么，延后的青春期热潮？”

“对。”王耀无奈的笑出声，被自己讽刺慰问的感觉实在吃瘪。

“你要知道，我的却恨你，曾经。”

“这点我也很好奇。”王耀说。“你为什么不借此机会推掉婚约？”

“我尝过被众人抛弃的滋味。”阿尔说。“没人活该承受那种痛不欲生。”他停下来擦拭叶片。“至少我对你还没恨到那个程度。”

“我被剥夺了经营权。”王耀说。“如果你懂我的意思。”

“听说了。”阿尔把花瓶放回窗台，坐进正对着床的紫沙发。“况且这次我并不打算从你这攥取什么，可你总是把我想象成囤积珍宝的贪婪恶龙这点，真是有失偏颇得令人泄气。”

“抱歉。”王耀说。“我会尝试克制。”

“为什么？”阿尔交叉十指，抵住下颏。“就因为交易在先？”

“我父亲教导我永远别和生意伙伴发生感情纠纷。”王耀说。“人性经不起利益的考验，唯一能保住性命的办法就是去爱那些和你毫无关联的普通人。”

“你现在是普通人了。”

“怎么？”

“那尝试谈个恋爱吧。”阿尔说。“和我。”

“你疯了。”

“为什么？”

“这没有任何意义，你知道我们不可能爱上彼此。”

“那样最好不是吗。”阿尔伸直长腿。“没有什么负罪感。”

“这听上去像炮友协议或者其他什么小年轻玩的把戏。”

“你又不是七老八十。”

王耀盯住阿尔的眼睛，意图看出破绽，他分不清这是心血来潮的提议，还是酝酿已久的阴谋。

“你现在就是一穷光蛋。”阿尔挑挑眉头。“我还有什么好处能惦记上。”

“你给我的全部感觉就是荒谬加疯狂。”王耀说。“连最起码的信任都无从谈起。”

“等同于标识骷髅头的危险品？”阿尔打趣。

“差不多。”

“挺有意思？”阿尔盯住王耀。

“你觉得我有多少性吸引力？”

“是我想上的那款。”阿尔掐住下颏，胳膊肘抵住翘起的膝盖，仔细端详道。“长相和气味都很迷人。那我又如何？”

“不招人烦。”王耀耸耸肩。“坦诚的说，如果你只是个单纯的模特或演员什么的，我也许会为了和你睡觉而投资一部垃圾电影，或者几部。”

“出乎意料。”阿尔说。“但你表现出来的可不是这样，鉴于在英国那次不怎么愉快的尝试。”他假装不经意的把目光从王耀脸上挪开，专心研究起衣角的纽扣。“你握着我的东西就像握着什么要爆炸的手雷，你和其他人做的时候，也那么……扫兴？”

“抱歉。”王耀说。“给你留下什么后遗症了吗？比如阳痿之类……”

“你是在骂我？”阿尔猛地回过头，死盯对方。

“我是真的很抱歉。”王耀说。“好吧，我到现在才能真正切身体会理解你的心情。”

“你到底喜欢他哪里？”阿尔说。“他不过比我高几厘米，连LADY GAGA的驴蹄鞋零头都不够。”

“最关键的部分也不过是几厘米之差。”

“可那对你又没什么区别。”阿尔在下巴轻蔑的比划了高度。“169，我说，反正是谁你不都必须要垫脚仰头什么的。”

“他比你性感。”王耀眯起眼睛。

“你是指那超大号的鼻子？”阿尔说。“那我甘拜下风。”

“我一定是上次在拳场的时候把你揍得太轻了。”

“要接吻吗？”阿尔兴致勃勃的凑到王耀的枕头边。

王耀思考了会，吻住阿尔的唇瓣，一开始只是漫无目的的单纯摩挲，然后阿尔尝试伸出舌尖舔弄了下王耀的下唇，试探和邀请，他并不鲁莽，小心翼翼的触碰就像抚慰只容易受惊的小兔。

“哦，你可真温柔。”王耀在阿尔的唇齿间悄声，他尝起来像甘甜的绿茶。

“我一向如此。”阿尔扣住王耀的后脑勺，加深这个吻。

阿尔吮吸王耀的时候很有技巧，除了纯粹的进攻，他还小心品尝王耀的上颚，那几乎算是人类口腔中的敏感点，他耐心的来回触碰了两次，终不负众望的收获了声王耀类似呻吟的呜咽。  
声带震动的频率，通过缠绵的唇舌穿过了阿尔的耳朵下方的软骨，像羽毛一样撩拨着。他捏住王耀的后颈，微微错开对方挺拔秀气的鼻梁。

“小心。”王耀轻呼。

“交给我。”阿尔搂住王耀受伤的腿，把阵地转移到床上，他的膝盖停放在王耀两腿之间，整个宽阔的身躯笼罩着对方，像什么守护领土的狮王首领般带着不言而喻的独占欲。“再张开些。”阿尔用结实的手臂支撑着软枕，然后低下头再次诱哄似的吻住王耀尚且湿润的双唇。

王耀的吻技并不生涩，他懂得如何体面地回应挑逗，几乎算得上是与阿尔旗鼓相当的对手。

“舌头伸出来。”阿尔微微气喘结束一吻，提议新的玩法。

“只有porn才那么变态。”

“porn是奇迹。”阿尔说。“没有它，就没有蓝光技术。”

伊万已经离开王耀满打满算两个月。在最初的那段时间里，他的脑海，的确闪现过那漂亮俄罗斯男孩会回来找寻他的，那种不切实际的念头。王耀了解伊万，虽然相爱的时间不长，但他还不至于因为场小型爆炸就被吓成听任流言蜚语牵着鼻子走的傻瓜。

实际上，他铭记伊万的爱意并且至今仍深信不疑。

可更残酷的事实是，他也同样清醒的明白这份无望的感情绝不会有什么好下场。这不是躲到另一座城市生活就能解决的问题，冬妮娅的死像拳头里的痈疽，会始终阴魂不散的折磨着，攥得越紧腐烂得越快。

结束是唯一对双方都好的结局。

阿尔朝王耀吐出舌尖，他湛蓝的眼睛，清澈得不可思议。“来玩吧。”

王耀没有什么根深蒂固的保守观念，但当他尝试以相同部位去触碰阿尔的时候，他的确不可抑止的脸红了。和传统的接吻方式不同，这种纯粹的舔吻，似乎已经超出了唇齿的界限，黏腻和柔软总是让人不由得联想起赤裸裸的性交或者更甚。

“硬了？”阿尔最后吮吸了下王耀的舌尖，他的手隔着睡裤勾勒着阴茎的形状。

“你顶着我了。”王耀往阿尔骑在他大腿上的胯间扫了圈，那话儿正把贴身牛仔裤隆起个下流的鼓囊囊。“骚包。”

阿尔微笑，抬手去解睡衣，他的指尖顺着王耀的下颏，喉结和凹陷一路下滑，停留在肚脐下方的腹部。“男性的乳首要比女性感受到的刺激迟钝的多。”他低头轻轻用牙齿磨了下王耀的乳尖。“但仍然是性敏感点。”

“平滑肌收缩。”阿尔用指尖揉掐王耀的乳首。

王耀哆嗦了下，他盯住阿尔的眼睛，双手解开了他的皮带和拉锁，颇具技巧的撸动，阿尔忍不住浅浅的倒吸一口气，他把额头抵住王耀的胸膛，等待着潮红从自己面颊上褪去，那也许有些丢脸，但他又不得不承认，王耀的撸动让他在第一次就情动。

“naughty。”阿尔凑到王耀的耳朵边，小猫似的舔起他的耳廓。

“哥，父亲回——”濠镜兴冲冲地推门而入。

阿尔迅速退后，拉起褪到臀根的裤子坐起身。

“抱歉。”濠镜神色复杂，慌张收回视线，垂下头推推鼻梁的眼镜，用力合住门。

“操。”阿尔捏住鼻梁，被搅了好事般的垂头丧气。“你们家人都不懂得敲门吗？还是你弟掐好时间算计我，我的小兄弟迟早因为你的患上功能障碍。”

“这不是还坚挺着。”王耀向下瞟了眼。“拉好拉链，我父亲回来了。”

“你让我顶着裤子去见你父亲？”阿尔懊恼的拽拽头发。“更好的选择难道不应该是先让我们把这完事。”

“不用担心勃起问题。”王耀系好衬衫纽扣，深呼吸，盯了会天花板。“反正无论如何，他的脸都会帮助你丢弃掉所有欲望的。”

+++++++++++++++++++++

电击治疗都没他管用。

阿尔坐进王父左手旁的圈椅前，脑海中浮现出王耀的话。整个餐厅的设计是改良后的中式，泛着枣红光泽的长桌占据了房间大部分，王父身后气势巍峨的山水画和头顶暖黄色的回纹纸笼灯光无不更让整个空间看上去古香古色，颇具异域风情。王父动箸夹了回小碟里第一口菜，围坐一圈的王耀等人才陆陆续续拿起面前的筷子。

“去给本田添双碗筷。”王父抬眉瞥了眼坐在桌尾的王梅梅，语气漠然。

“他自己没长手。”王梅梅捏紧双筷，畏惧和厌恶交战着自尊，让她不由得将无助的目光落到对面的王耀脸上。

“我去吧。”王耀站起身，他的态度与平时盛气凌人的骄傲截然不同，恭敬而近乎卑悯。

“还是在下自己去吧。”本田手指贴住裤缝微微向王耀的方向欠身。

“哥，你坐。”王濠镜说。“我来帮助本田。”

“坐下！”王父呵斥。“没有点当家的尊重，难道家里出了一个废物还嫌不够丢人？”

“我吃好了。”王梅梅将筷子置气一摔，转身离开座位，想借此向王父发出无言的抵抗——她不能接受下人，也就是本田与她在同一张餐桌上吃饭。

“我昨天见到你父亲了。”王父对阿尔说，他无视王梅梅的怒气，就好像无视掉什么不懂事孩子的哭闹。

“是。”阿尔盯住王父的面庞，有些不在状态。面前的中年人保养得当，利落的服装剪裁和金丝眼镜丝毫不显老态龙钟，王耀继承了其百分之八十的长相，但他的眼角眉梢可没沾染这老爷子哪怕半分的冷硬狠辣。

感谢上帝，阿尔偷偷在心里画了个十字。

“我很欣赏你父亲的经营理念。”王父说。“各个方面而言，他都很聪明而且够种。”

“我父亲也同样仰慕王叔。”阿尔咽下米饭，打起十二万分精神。“他常常跟我提起您，和您超人一等的眼光和魄力。”

“现在有血性的年轻人简直凤毛麟角。”王父说。“这也正是我为什么选择你的原因，有勇无谋，莽夫。有谋无勇，懦夫。我见过柯克兰家那几个儿子，成不了气候。”

阿尔一时语塞，只好点头陪笑。

“唯一有点起色那个大儿子，斯科特？”王父蹙起眉头。“他可笑的好奇心也把自己毁成无用的瘾君子。我曾经提醒过老柯克兰，最好看住自己的儿子，和三流戏子混在一起除了消磨时间和堕落腐败外，根本没有任何前途可言。”

阿尔乘机瞥了眼身边的王耀，他神情自得，似乎丝毫不为自己父亲含沙射影的指摘难过，阿尔这时才猛然意识到刚才王耀所摆出的卑悯倒不如说是悲悯来得更为贴切，他实在太骄傲了，即使面对血缘家族的上位者也依旧维持着内心的平和。

阿尔想，他所迷恋的也许不过就是这样的王耀，像铁轨上的硬币，火车一遍一遍的轧过，也压不平棱角。他喜欢过很多人，但其中没有一个，像王耀这般如此让阿尔如此渴望征服。拳头，拥抱，和虚无的性爱，世间最难以忘怀的也不过是收获这样一个战利品——思想意志如磐石的独立个体。

“你父亲告诉地点了吗？”

“嗯？”阿尔晃过神，漏掉了王父的提问。

“黑三角或者金新月。”王耀接过话头。

王父顿了下，刻意滤掉王耀的回答，他的目光落在才加入餐桌的本田身上。“你忙完这边的事，就和小琼斯先生……”

“伯父。”阿尔不好意思的打断。“我父亲只希望我和王耀去，作为新婚旅行。”

王父颔首。“那也很好，我尊重你父亲的意见。”

安静压抑的晚餐一直持续到饭后茶，在间隙本田用母语接了通电话，然后他走到王父的身边附身低语，他说话的声音很轻，即使是坐在最近的左手边，阿尔也没能听清本田所传递的信息，他的日语并不好，仅仅是做到应付日常的程度。

“下次见了。”王父拍拍阿尔的肩头，这是他今晚所作出最亲密的举止。“代我向你父亲问好。”

“是的。”阿尔随王耀和王濠镜站起身。

本田跟随王父离开餐厅，阿尔将自己扔进圈椅。“本田到底是你们家什么人？”

“是嘉龙那面？”王耀盯住濠镜。

“应该是东边的账目问题。”濠镜走到窗边，撩起窗帘的一角。“我听到本田说到了他妹妹。”

“我都不知道他已经猴急到这个地步。”王耀啜饮。

“是大哥你给的机会太诱人了。”濠镜走回座位，翻出手机，埋头敲击键盘。

“本田是我父亲的心头好。”王耀回头朝阿尔打趣。

“我猜我最好不要卷进你们的内部纷争。”阿尔说。

“我也希望如此。”王耀意味不明的笑笑。“冰箱里是不还剩块慕斯蛋糕？”

“被嘉龙那小子昨天夜里吃掉了。”濠镜回答。“渣不剩。”

“好吧。”王耀站起身。“看来只有我亲自跑一趟了。”

“不是还有别的？”濠镜说。

“受了气的小姑娘可吃不下那些。”王耀说。“只有心爱的甜品才能抚慰心灵。”

“你太惯她了。”

“没听说过女孩要宠着。”

“歪理。”濠镜把目光挪到王耀脸上。“如果她胖了绝对会赖着大哥你身上，我可看到她今天早上偷偷扔了条紧身牛仔裤。”

“那就赖吧，等再过几年还不知道便宜谁家小子了。”

“我和你一起去。”阿尔说。

“不用。”王耀说。“我马上就回来。”

“一起去吧，你腿脚不方便。”阿尔不由分说的揽住王耀走向玄关，像照顾小孩一样细心的给王耀套好薄风衣，推着他逃出了老宅。

“怎么了？”王耀递给阿尔一个疑惑的眼神。

“你心里只有你妹妹，是不是？”阿尔戳戳王耀的脑门。“你出去了到是无所谓，我要如何独自面对王濠镜？”

“你怕我弟弟？”王耀挑起眉头。“你跟他赌钱了。”

“没错。”阿尔说。“王濠镜还看见你玩我色子……”

“我还以为你挺没脸没皮。”王耀打断阿尔，故作深沉的垂下头，可颤动的双肩和通红的耳尖却像幼犬的尾巴一样暴露了他在偷笑的事实。“我猜你那话儿应该算是平均值以上？”

“你的意思是说，我让你弟印象深刻。”

“濠镜发育也不差。”

“可我有种族优势。”阿尔用右手握住左手三指，在空气中上下套弄。

“真不敢相信，我和你讨论了一路这么伤风败俗的问题。”王耀拽住阿尔进了一家小咖啡店。

++++++++++++++++++++++++

娜塔莎从门外走进来，雪花落满了高挽的发髻。她拉紧貂绒大衣，眉头紧缩，神色冷峻而狠绝。“我哥呢？”

“里面。”跟在娜塔莎后面的男人说。“伊利亚少爷也已经在会客厅候着了。”

“他来做什么？”娜塔莎停下。

“吊丧。”男人动动眉头疑惑地盯住娜塔莎，他想不出什么别的原因令娜塔莎如此不快。

“娜塔莎冷笑，绕过他进了内堂。

“娜塔。”托里斯一见到娜塔莎就从椅子上坐起来，他望着她的眼神急切热枕并且饱含爱意。

“好久不见。”坐在托里斯身边的伊利亚带上眼镜，朝她露出伪善无辜的笑容。“我听闻令姐的死讯，真让人痛心，所以，节哀顺变？”

“对于您的慰问我们会致以最诚挚的感谢。”爱德华说。

“长姐如母。”伊利亚摩挲骨瓷杯口，无视爱德华赤裸的威胁。“要我说，这梁子可结得大，不杀了王濠镜怎么也说不过去，就算抛开冬妮娅不提，布拉金斯基家的脸面和活路也得找回来。”

“现在王家风头正盛。”托里斯说。“这么做无异以卵击石，报仇不在一时。”

“你算哪根葱？”伊利亚瞥了眼托里斯，嫌恶轻蔑。

“他是我丈夫。”娜塔莎说，入骨的恨意让她浑身哆嗦，泪花打颤。“我们家的事还轮不到你个贱坯子插手。”

“贱坯子？”伊利亚用食指捻起桌面上一粒砂糖。“要不是我这个下贱坯子，布拉金斯基家族的姓氏怕是早被你这位亲哥哥毁得彻底。”

“别从中抽火，伊利亚少爷，况且确切的讲，不应该算是王濠镜主观想杀死冬妮娅夫人。”爱德华握住额头。

“那他也摘不干净。”伊利亚说。“杀人偿命欠债还钱，这世界上还有比这更简单的道理吗。”

“你想要什么？”伊万开腔了，他站在窗口眺望外面的无边无际皑皑白雪。

“我可以帮助你们。”伊利亚说。

“想要什么？”伊万重复，他没回头，挺拔高大的身姿像座雕塑，动也不动。

“我要遗产。”

“不可能。”娜塔莎说。“你母亲带着你改嫁的时候，财产就两清了。”

“那也是大夫人的杰作。”伊利亚不无讽刺的说。

“你母亲染上毒瘾也是我妈妈的错？”娜塔莎说。“别搞笑了，你这个趁火打劫的跳梁小丑，滚回去你的婊子窝自怨自艾。”

“真无礼。”伊利亚说。“这大概也可以解释成过早缺失母爱的粗野？”

“想必你妈妈的好姐妹给了你不少母爱。”伊万转过身。“你不该拿这个欺辱我妹妹，伊利亚，你知道俚语里有多少关于妓女的恶毒笑话，如果你再尝试一次，我会让你知道自己到底有多介怀，反正肯定比你表现出来的镇定在意的多，不是吗？”

“你可以试试。”伊利亚推推眼镜。“我是说真的，毕竟在我小时候可没有像你这样的好大哥护着我，真可怜，娜塔莎，我永远理解不了你失去姐姐的痛。”他朝伊万露出一口白牙。“你们什么都有，而我已经没什么可以被抢夺了。”

“你想要多少？”伊万坐进伊利亚对面，他盯住对方和自己宛若孪生的面庞，莫名悲伤而烦躁。

“全部。”伊利亚在桌子中央沾着茶水划出一个圈。“当然，我会给娜塔莎剩些零钱筹备婚纱和高跟鞋。”

“回去吧。”伊万说。“等你头脑清醒的时候再来。”

“你离开十年了。”伊利亚说。“家里大小事都是我照应，于情于理都应该是我的心血。”他停顿。“你就和大夫人一样恶毒粗鲁，总喜欢别人快成功的时候横插一杠，之后还摆出副恶心巴拉，名正言顺的态度。”

“我没时间跟你浪费。”伊万握住十指，向伊利亚朝门的方向歪歪头。

“看到没？”伊利亚对娜塔莎说。“你哥哥就是个懦夫，他不敢复仇。”他站起身，拽拽浆洗硬挺的衣领，在脖颈交界处有小块的皮肤被磨蹭的发红。“他除了能跪下来含王家儿子的DIAO，然后哭着乞求之外什么都不会。”

“出去。”娜塔莎别开脸。

“我当然会的，不必着急。”伊利亚说。“你哥哥什么都做不了，这也就是为什么那么多年都是冬妮娅一个女流之辈苦苦支撑全局，他逃避自己的责任，如果我是你，就会考虑考虑后路，嫁人或许可以结束所有痛苦，但娜塔，你别忘了，你的母姓永远是布拉金斯基。”他贴近娜塔莎，喃喃耳语。“对于冬妮娅的死，无动于衷的你们同样是帮凶。”

“我会把这个故事卖个报社或者好莱坞。”伊利亚穿好大衣。“你知道我多会讲故事，况且猎奇大众就是偏爱赤裸裸的人性，懦弱无能，泯灭良知什么的。”他扶正帽子，走出门，最后朝伊万等人回头咧嘴乐。“放心，我会把它卖个好价钱。”

伊利亚合住门，他的脚步轻快，像一只意得志满的雄鹿。

“他才不是为了钱财而来。”爱德华说。“什么大小事照应全是屁话，冬妮娅活着的时候，他不跟外鬼里应外合就算帮了大忙。”

“哥哥。”娜塔莎说。“我们要怎么办。”

“应该优先处理生意。”爱德华说。“丢掉了南非那块肥肉之后们必须安抚其他地区，商人的信任最廉价，现在肯定还有老主顾像换个姓王的供应商。”

“冬妮娅呢？”娜塔莎捏住裙边。

“从长远的利益角度而言，我并不建议立即报复，毕竟没有人喜欢和穷兵黩武的人做生意。”

“哥哥。”娜塔莎求助的眼神落在伊万身上。

“我同意。”伊万垂下头，没有看娜塔。

“哥哥！”娜塔莎诧异，她双眼圆睁，仿佛第一次认识他。“你已经被王耀迷得失去基本的理智了吗？”

“娜塔，伊利亚纯粹是在挑拨离间……”托里斯按住娜塔莎的手。

“别碰我！”娜塔莎甩开托里斯的手。“懦夫！”

“不是不报复。”爱德华站起身。“是在等……”

“等什么？”娜塔莎怒斥。“等到我们都白发苍苍，等到冬妮娅的石碑都化为灰烬吗？”

“娜塔。”托里斯第二次去拉娜塔莎的手。

“无论如何，我都会尽全力去杀了王耀。”娜塔莎含泪盯住伊万，再一次陷入声嘶力竭的状态。“对，你没听错，就是王耀，我才不会碰王濠镜一根手指，我要保证他好好的体味什么叫真正的以眼还眼，以牙还牙。”她哽咽。“而你，哥哥，加入我，或者做个安静的观众。”

“娜塔。”托里斯追着夺门而去的娜塔莎离开。

“活力充沛不是吗？”爱德华苦笑。“凭着冬妮娅的影响力，我猜娜塔会带动一些人，毕竟她年轻漂亮又饱受不公，同情心和没脑子的雄性激素会像兴奋剂让家族里的男人坐不住。您想怎么办？”

“我想和王耀谈谈。”伊万说。

“你真的已经丧失理智了。”爱德华瞪视伊万。“我说的话有几分是场面上稳住大局的虚词，您应该听出来。过度的狂热对我们没好处，但这可不代表布拉金斯基可以忘记仇恨，我不想这样说，但如果您在这么软弱下去，我会重新考虑支持家主的问题，熊熊燃烧的恨意也比毫无斗志的萎靡强得多，您太令我失望了。”爱德华叹息。“希望这只是暂时的，伊万少爷。”  


“我也希望如此。”伊万双手按揉脸颊，陷入无端的心烦意乱之中。

+++++++++++++++++++++

婚礼是英式，琼斯夫人为王耀订做了灰色系三件套。小到胸花，酒品，大到摆设，乐队，无一不是这位女士的精心挑选。梅梅有些闷闷不乐，对于自己没能插上手的这件事，此刻这傻姑娘正坐在教堂外面像只气鼓鼓的小鹅。

“挂个油瓶。”王耀走近梅梅，轻轻刮了她小巧秀气的鼻子。

“烦人。”王梅梅扭过头，忍俊不禁。她穿着和王耀同色系的圆襟灰旗袍，设计精巧的珍珠盘扣系紧领口，衣摆下方则是老匠人悉心绣制的墨梅花式，素净大气。

“要跳舞吗？”王耀握住她的手。

“第一支舞不是要和琼斯……”王梅梅说。

“就当做小小的报复吧。”王耀附身亲亲小妹的手背。“那么赏个光，我美丽的小姐。”

王梅梅搭住王耀的肩，清澈的眼睛盯住他，迈开基本步法。“最简单的华尔兹，别踩到我的脚。”

“放心，濠镜有教过我。”王耀调皮的眨眨眼睛。“你知道他是个好老师。”

“他跳女步？”王梅梅挑起眉毛。

“不一定。”王耀瞥了眼脚下。“偶尔我们也会交换。”

“哥，你说实话，是不是假如王濠镜不姓王，你早就从了他了。”

“啧。”王耀退后。“你这妮子越来越野，什么时候还学会编排自家哥哥了。”

“本来就是。”王梅梅向前迈步。“王嘉龙跳舞跳得那么烂，也没见二哥主动指导过他。”

“多烂？”王耀说。

“也就踩跑了几任女友。”王梅梅思索。“广场交谊舞的大爷大妈也都对他心有余悸。”

“满嘴跑火车。”王耀笑着握住梅梅的纤腰，配合她完成最后仰下去的动作。

“哥，别抛弃我。”王耀仿佛隐约听见王梅梅发出的声音，失真严重，模糊遥远。“王耀。”那声发至肺腑的震颤愈加混乱起来，大量的白噪声干扰让面前的一切变得虚幻而不真切。

“梅梅。”王耀捞起王梅梅，她满脸泪痕，眼眶通红的像受了多大的委屈。

“哥哥。”王梅梅发鬓散乱，她的哭腔和脸颊，愈加清晰明显的演变成另一种满怀怨恨不甘的女声。“王耀。”

“燕子。”王耀嗫喏。

“王耀。”那女声又变得低沉，黝黑的眼珠子燃烧起紫罗兰般的火焰，长发变短，白金像湖水似的从发顶荡漾开来，她的肩膀变得宽阔厚实，脸庞逐渐坚毅分明。“这是梦啊。”她，不，已经是他了。

“这是梦啊。”他重复，发音略带异域风情的卷舌，性感极了。

“这是梦啊。”他握住王耀的脖子，慢慢收紧。

“伊万。”王耀低喃。“掐死我。”

窒息像温柔的湖水漫过王耀的头顶，xing高潮的快感在濒死的瞬间降临，王耀浑身无力，双目中只剩下这神迹般散发着微弱白光的俄罗斯男孩，他有着白银柔软的发色，珍珠光泽的皮肤，双眼却像熊熊燃烧的紫罗兰。

怪异而美丽。

王耀想碰碰他的脸颊，看看他是否会像虚幻的星辰般散开。

“王耀。”

在熟悉的呼唤中，他醒过来。

那是梦啊。


End file.
